1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rack, and more particularly to a modular rack that can be assembled conveniently in various configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional modular rack essentially comprises a base (50), two side rods (60) and multiple display panels (70).
The base (50) is a parallelepiped box having a front, a rear, a top, a bottom and two sides. The base (50) has a door (52) mounted on the front of the base (50).
The two side rods (60) are firmly attached to the rear at the two sides of the base (50) and are parallel to each other. The side rods (60) are attached to the base (50) with screws (not numbered).
The multiple display panels (70) are detachably secured between the two side rods (60) over the base (50). Each display panel (70) has a front panel and multiple side sheets (74). Each front panel has multiple hanging holes (72), and the side sheets (74) are vertically formed respectively at opposite ends of the front panel to attach respectively to the side rods (60). The display panels (70) are attached to the side rods (60) with screws.
The conventional modular rack has the following drawbacks:
1. Because the elements are connected with screws, assembling or disassembling the conventional modular rack is troublesome and time-consuming especially when the screws must be removed from the side rods one by one.
2. The conventional modular rack has a single size and cannot be extended in either width or in height to display more merchandise. Variations of the conventional rack module are rare.
The present invention has arisen to provide a modular rack for displaying tools and merchandise to obviate the drawbacks of the conventional rack module.